Aventura Pokémon
by OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Estan ocurriendo cosas malas por mi culpa, una vez mas, sere el causante del dolor y sufrimiento de otros, debo terminar con esto de una vez y por todas, nadie tocara a los Pokemon legendarios, los protegere, junto a mi equipo, Lucario, Mew, y yo, Mewtwo.
1. Quien soy? A donde voy?

**Hola, **

**esto recien se me ocurrio, espero que les guste**

**Comenten**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**1.-¿Quien soy? y ¿A donde voy?**

_No recuerdo nada, hmmm… estoy adolorido, siento como mi cuerpo me dice que esta sufriendo, esta totalmente oscuro, creo que lo único que no me duele es mi mente… ¿habrá sido un error el irme a vivir en la ciudad? Tratar de formar parte de algún lugar, ¿ese habrá sido mi error?, estoy sufriendo, me duele todo, solo que no recuerdo muy bien el por que…_

-Hmmm… ah…-

_Mis intentos por moverme son en vano estoy muy débil y mi cuerpo no responde, tal vez lo mejor que puedo hacer es… intentar descansar… así, cuando tenga energía… sabré en donde estoy, y podre recordar la razón por la que me encuentro aquí…_

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-¿donde estoy?- se pregunta un pequeño ser de ojos y cola purpura -¿¿hay alguien aquí??- el pequeño ser vuela entre la oscuridad total, pero no ve señales de nadie -No quiero estar solo…- el pequeño se rinde al no encontrar a nadie en medio de la oscuridad, mientras que derrama finas lagrimas que caían desde sus ojos

El pequeño toma una posición en la que cae profundamente dormido, la oscuridad y la soledad, no desaparecen, pasa el tiempo lentamente, en ocasiones abría los ojos, pero no podía ver nada, su cuerpo crecía y crecía el tiempo seguía su paso, hasta que un dia, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver una luz, algo que se acercaba a el…

-¿Quién eres?- dijo este tratando de acercarse a la luz frente a el, la luz solo dio una vuelta sin emitir sonido -¿que haces?- pregunto al ver que de la luz salía una punta y tocaba su frente -¿Qué?- el pequeño ser, ahora veía panoramas extensos, montañas, mares, todo un paraíso terrenal, al terminar esa visión, una vocecilla muy fina le dijo -Algún día conocerás todo esto-

-Pero… ¿Cuándo?... espera… ¡No te vallas!... ¡regresa!-grito al ver que la luz desaparecía -Me he vuelto a quedar solo… ¿Nadie me va a sacar de esta soledad? ¿De la oscuridad?-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-ahh!!…-

_¿Que ha pasado? Ha sido solo un sueño… una pesadilla… ¿pero que significa?, tendré tiempo para pensarlo después… por ahora lo mejor será que, investigue este lugar en el que estoy…_

Frente a la enigmática figura de al menos 2.0m de altura, delgada, con piernas firmes y una gran cola gruesa y ojos purpura al igual que su cola, se extendía un enorme cristal en una cámara de lo que parecía ser corteza de un gran árbol…

-será mejor que continúe explorando este lugar- dijo este sin mover la boca, el enigmático ser, levanto el vuelo y salió por una puerta que había en la cámara

Ante el se levantaba un paraíso terrenal para los Pokémon, un enorme lago en medio de todo e islas, orillas de tierra cubiertos por miles de flores, arboles, arbustos de bayas, el paraíso para un Pokémon

-me pregunto si seré digno de estar en este regalo para los Pokémon nacidos en este mundo, no creados por humanos…- este puso una sonrisa y continuo con su exploración

Ahora volaba sobre nidos de Pokémon, y seguía explorando, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, parecían… ¿juguetes?

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?-dijo y recogió un juguete en forma de Pokémon… -¿hum?- giro su cabeza al escuchar movimiento en un árbol cercano a el -¿Quién esta allí?... sal ahora…- dijo formando una esfera de energía en su mano -¿Qué?- la esfera se esfumo al ver a ese figura flotando frente a el…

-… ¿Mew?- dijo aquella delicada ser, mientras flotaba delante de el mas grande, y le miraba con sus ojos azulados

-Mew… ¿pero… que esta pasando aquí?-

-Mewme… mew mew mew mew mewew mew- (Mewtwo… que bueno que estas bien)

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Mewtwo a su contraparte

-Mew mew ¿mew mewew?- (quiere decir ¿que no lo recuerdas?)

-¿Recordar que?-pregunto con cara confusa

-Mewme mew mew mew, mew mew mewewme- (Mewtwo tu me llamaste, yo te salve)

-¿Salvarme? Pero… ¿De que?-

-Mew mew mewmew me… Mew!!- (de los humanos que… Ah!!)Una red fue lanzada hacia Mew y esta quedo atrapada

-Hum?-Mewtwo giro raidamente la cabeza ara ver de donde provenía la red, era uno de lo agentes del equipo Rocket quien lanzo la red hacia la pobre de Mew -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto y se coloco delante de Mew para protegerla

-Mewme!! Mew mewewme- (Mewtwo!! Tienes que irte) dijo tratando de zafarse de la red

-no te dejare aquí- tomo a Mew en brazos, lanzo fuera del árbol a ese miembro del equipo rocket salió del árbol del origen y tomo dirección rumbo al castillo Oldaran (Cameron) ya que Mew se lo indico

-Mewme mew mewmewme mew me- (Mewtwo pidamos ayuda a la reina Eileen)

-¿pero… estas segura que es lo mejor?- pregunto mientras que le quitaba la red a Mew

-Mew mewme- (confía en mi) respondió con una sonrisa- Mew… mew mewme mew mewme- (además aun debes recordar)- Mew mewmeme-(te explicare después)

Y ambos volaron en dirección al castillo para pedir ayuda….

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo dos**

**Sayonara!**


	2. La ayuda de un amigo

**Yo de nuevo!!**

**He aquí la segunda parte**

**Comenten n.n**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**2.-La ayuda de un Amigo**

-Mew… ¿vamos a pedirle ayuda a una humana?-pregunto el ser mas alto mientras que volaban hacia el castillo

-Mew me, mew mewmew mew- (algo asi, ya veras cuando lleguemos) respondió esta

-me pareció muy fácil el lanzar a ese humano fuera de ese árbol, creo que planean algo…-

-Mew mewme, mew mew-(no te preocupes, el árbol estará bien)-mewmew, mew mewmew mew mew-(además, ese humano se ha ido en la dirección contraria)

-Aun asi, siento que algo esta mal…- dijo mirando hacia atras preocupado

-Mew mew-(calmate)

Paso un tiempo y el castillo estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos…

-¿Me puedes explicar… como es que llegue aquí?-pregunto mirándola, esperando una respuesta

-Mew mewmew mew mewewme, mew mew me mewme- (el castillo esta cerca, te contare al llegar)

-No se por que estas evitando el decírmelo- dijo este mirándola con el seño fruncido

-Mew mewmew mew mew mewme-(Por que es divertido dejarte en la intriga) respondió sonriendo

-Ja ja ja que graciosa-dijo este mirando hacia el frente

-Mewew! Mew mew mewme-(vamos! Solo es una broma) respondió juguetonamente

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Pasando un poco más de tiempo, ambos mew llegaron al castillo y flotando ocultos tras la parte trasera de este, decidieron el que hacer…

-Mew ahora puedes decirme ¿como es que llegue aquí?- pregunto el clon de esta con una cara confundida

-Mewmew, mewme, mewmew mewmemew mew mew mewmew-(tranquilo, antes, pidamos ayuda a un viejo amigo)

-hmmm… esta bien, ¿pero como vamos a entrar?-

-Mewmew mewmemew-(ya esta anocheciendo)-mewmew mewme mew mew-(nos será más fácil entrar)

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La noche cayó y ambos entraron por el patio del castillo, en dirección al gran salón del mismo

-¿Que estamos buscando?- pregunto el ser mas grande caminando por el medio del salón, contemplando los detalles de las paredes, pilares y algunos cuadros

-Mew mew-(por aquí) y la pequeña ser voló directo al cuadro principal al frente de la sala-¿mew me?-(¿lo ves?)

-hum? ¿A quien?-pregunto Mewtwo caminando hacia donde estaba la pequeña

-Mew mew, Memew-(A el, Lucario) dijo señalando al pokémon que se encontraba al lado de un humano en el cuadro mas grande del salón

-¿Lucario?- dijo mirando al pokémon señalado por su acompañante

-Mew mew mewme mewme mewmew mewemew-(El me ayudo hace tiempo a mantenerme viva)

-¿viva? Hmmm… tendrás mucho que contarme Mew- soltó ese aun contemplando la pintura-¿pero como nos ayudara el?- pregunto

-Mewme mew mewme-(dame tu mano)-dijo y le tendió su pequeña mano a este

-…Esta bien…-y le tendió su mano a la pequeña para que pudiera tomarla

-Mewmew-(gracias)-mew, mewme mew-(Bien, aquí vamos)-dicho esto ultima con su cola toco la imagen de lucario…

Del cuadro se desprendió una gran luz brillante que envolvió a ambos mew y se escucho una voz familiar para mew…

-¿Quién esta allí?-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Aquí el segundo capitulo**

**Ya veremos que pasa después jeje xD**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Lucario

**Hola!**

**Mil Gracias por leer este invento de mi imaginacion **

**Espero les guste**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**3.- Lucario**

-¿Quién es…?-

-Mewme mew Mew- (Lucario soy Mew) dijo esta tratando de ver a través de una extraña niebla

-¿Mew?- pregunto la voz y lentamente apareció frente ambos, la figura de Lucario -Dime que necesitas y hare lo posible por ayudarte- dijo este haciéndole reverencia a mew

-Mewmew mew mewme, mew mew me (No es necesario que hagas eso, necesito tu ayuda Lucario)

Mewtwo quien no se había movido desde que escucho la voz de Lucario dio unos pasos hacia adelante por que al parecer perdía de vista a Mew

-Hmmm..- Lucario al ver a esa otra figura, lanzo una esfera de aura a la misma

-¿Pero que..?!-

Lo siguiente en poder "verse" a través de esa niebla fue una gran nube de humo provocada después del sonido de una gran explosión

-¡¡Mewme!!- (Mewtwo!!) exclamo la pequeña tratando de ver a través de todo ese humo

-¡Que Rayos te pasa!!- Exclamo Mewtwo a la vez que dispersaba el humo y la niebla con su energía, creando una especie de escudo

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Lucario tranquilamente mirando a mewtwo

-…. Yo te diré quien soy….- Murmuro este formando un puño

-Miiiww… Mew mew mew Mewmew Mewmew Mewme- (jejeje… veras Lucario el es Mewtwo, Mewtwo Lucario) los presento, deteniendo el puño de Mewtwo antes de que algo malo pasara

-Hola- dijo fríamente mirando a Lucario

-¿Quien se supone que es el? ¿Y por que lo trajo aquí Mew?-pregunto mirando a la pequeña sin prestar atención a Mewtwo

-Hmmm… enano insolente- soltó Mewtwo mirando hacia otro lado

-¡¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?!-exclamo lucario

-Mew, ¿como es posible que tengas su código Genético?-se dirigió Mewtwo a mew sin ver a Lucario

-Mee…- (etto…) la pequeña ya no sabia que decir estos dos no parecian llevarse muy bien-Mew Mewme mew mew mewme mew Mewmeewme mew- (no puede ser tan malo, además, también esta en tu ADN, su código genético)

-hmmm…-dijo Mewtwo tomando una pose pensativa

-¡¿Me llamaste enano?!-seguía Lucario mirando a Mewtwo

-Creí que había sido muy claro-dijo cortante

-Mew, mew mew, mew Mewme mewmew- (Bien, bien, Lucario necesitamos tu ayuda)

-Estoy a tus órdenes- dice y se inclina nuevamente

-Mew mew mew, Mee, mewme meewme meewew mew mew mewmew mew mee meweew mew mew meew mew mewmew Meeeww mee mewewme mew mew Mewme Meewmeewew mew mew mewew mew meewew mewme (Veras, Mewtwo esta en problemas, ya que el equipo Rocket le busca, al parecer es, por que, como yo, tiene el Código genético de todos los Pokémon, pero además, el ha resistido al proceso de clonación, quieren tomar a Mewtwo para clonar a todos los Pokémon únicos, como yo, pero han considerado que Mewtwo es muy listo como para dejarse atrapar, por lo que, van tras los verdaderos Pokémon únicos, para atraerle)

Mewtwo escucho con atención lo que Mew dijo, eso le dejo helado, ¿Como es que el no recordaba nada de eso?, por su culpa, los otros Pokémon, tendrían que sufrir, y el ya no quería que nadie mas viviera eso, ya no mas, el ya había pasado por eso, y quería evitar sentirlo de nuevo, por su bien, y el de los otros Pokémon

-Hmm.. si ya veo, pero, ¿en que te puedo ser útil? Lo único que queda de mi en este mundo, es mi Aura- respondió Lucario mirando a Mew

-Mee…- la pequeña toma una pose pensativa

-¿No hay algo que quedara con tu esencia antes de morir? Si lo hay, eso podría ser suficiente para que con tu Aura, podamos consultarte en caso de ser necesario- Dijo Mewtwo muy serio mirando a ambos

-No, me parece que no hay nada, nada que estuviese aferrado a mí en vida- respondió Lucario

-Mew mew…- (creo que...)

Lo otros dos Pokémon la miraban con atención…

-¡Mew mewew!- (¡El báculo!) Grito la pequeña

-¿Báculo?- pregunto Mewtwo

-Mew mew mew meewme- (dicen que Lucario quedo atrapado en el) respondio

-Hum?- solto Lucario al pensarlo

-Mew mew meew Mewew mew mew mew mewme mew mew Mew mew mew mew meewewme mew mew mew mee mew mew- (Si pudiésemos llevarnos un trozo del báculo…, tu aura podría manifestarse en el, según lo que escuche pasaste siglos dentro de el, allí debe de estar una esencia muy fuerte conectada a ti en vida) Explico la pequeña

-Si, me parece coherente-Dijo Mewtwo mirando a la pequeña

-Pero, sigo sin entenderla Mew, ¿en que puedo ser útil yo?- pregunto mirando a esta quien flotaba delante de el

-Mee, mewmew mew me mewmee mewmee mememewew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew me, ¿Mew mee mew? - (Tu ya has vivido guerras Lucario, sabes como se comportan las personas con malas intenciones, tu puedes ayudarnos mucho, ¿Nos ayudaras verdad?) pregunto la pequeña con sus enormes ojos azules

-A tus órdenes Mew- se inclina nuevamente

-Mew me!! -(Gracias!!) y lo abrazo tiernamente

-Ah…- Lucario se sorprendió un poco, y un muy pero muy leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

Un rubor sumamente débil, pero que Mewtwo pudo notar perfectamente, quien sentia que algo parecido a una fiera golpeaba en su pecho al ver como Mew abrazaba a Lucario, una ira que surgió así como si nada con el simple hecho de ver esa escena, esta era una nueva sensación y no sabia muy bien lo que significaba

-¿Mew meew mew me?- (¿Dónde esta el báculo?) pregunto soltando a Lucario y mirándolo de forma interrogativa

La fiera que nació en el pecho de Mewtwo comenzó a calmarse al ver como la pequeña se alejaba de el, aun no sabia que significaba, pero, no quería volver a sentirlo, eso era seguro

-Es probable que este en el palacio, búsquenlo y quiten una piedra del báculo con eso bastara para que lleven algo de mi Aura con ustedes- Dijo Lucario y...

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

De repente tanto Mew como Mewtwo se encontraban de nuevo el Salón del Palacio

-Mew mew memew- (busquemos el báculo) dijo la pequeña volando por el salón

-Mew, tu conoces esto, démonos prisa antes de que pase algo, tu puedes escabullirte y ocultarte con facilidad, pero yo no- dijo el mas grande volando por el salón siguiendo a su compañera

-Mew mee mew- (Tienes razón) respondió- Mew me! Mewme, mew mewmewme- (Lo tengo!, esperame afuera, yo lo buscare) dijo mirando al mas grande

Este frunció el seño, y después respondió- Démonos prisa, debemos encontrarlo antes de que amanezca o los humanos podrian vernos-

-Mewme?- (Mewtwo?)

Este solo volteo a verla

-¿Mewew… mewew me mewme?- (¿Estas… preocupándote por mi?) pregunto con ojos acusadores y a la vez alegres

-hmp- soltó y desvió la mirada al admitir que ella estaba en lo correcto y que por alguna razón sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban

-Miiw miii- (jijiji) se acerco volando a su compañero y…

-¿Hay, alguien aquí?-

Las luces del salón se encendieron, dejando a ambas figuras a merced de quien las encendió…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 4**

**Comenten**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
